Mark of Revenge
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: Daeris was chosen to hold the soul of a powerful dragon out for revenge so she has to kill the dragon Smaug to fulfill the wish of revenge. Hard life right? Well also is she wants to fulfill killing Smaug she has to die too. What else can go wrong? Oh she gets stuck with working with the Company and falls in love with one of the dwarves. Yeah she is screwed. Kili/oc, movie version


Let's start in the beginning. In Middle Earth land the grounds of destruction and terror. This time was the period of the Dragon's war. In the war there was one dragon that was so powerful that every dragon feared it. This dragon never fought in the war since she was a mother and didn't want to take part. She lived on top of the highest mountain waiting for her lover to come home. On day she flew a mile out looking for her lover before she flew back. Smaug stood there in her cave about to kill her baby when she jumped on him. They fought for the longest time before he threaten her by almost throwing her egg out of the cave. She forfeited saving her child's life but losing hers, but she has a deal for revenge. She was given a new life but not a full life. She was given a life of a child's to use to kill Smaug. She roams the skies searching for him. Searching for Smaug.

Now the story we are really here for. It begins with a baby girl begin born. She was half elf and half human. Her father left her mother after learning he got her impregnated. The mother was saddened by this so much she hid in her room every day. The little girl learned to fend for herself at a young age.

They lived in an Elven kingdom so being half elf the little child was made fun of and picked on. When she was about ten her mother killed herself saying she couldn't take the heart ache anymore. The little girl learned that day she had to have a cold heart to any man from then on before the same fate came upon her.

She lived with a foster family who treated her cruel until about the age fifteen when she ran away only taking food and a change of clothes. She traveled around Middle Earth learning so much and getting into so much trouble. She became very well known mostly from her trademarks with her silver short hair, red eyes, and the symbol of revenge on her side. She is better known as Daeris.

* * *

I ran across the roof top jumping to the next as I heard the guards yelling, "Stop that pile filth!"

I laughed to myself thinking about how that was the hundredth time I was called that. I jumped off one of the roofs falling onto the ground as I tumbled a little knocking into something. I laid there feeling oddly in pain. There was no wall there I was sure of it. I looked up to see a grown dwarf standing there. He had long black hair with strands of gray and two braids. He stared at me showing his beard to me as his brows were pushed together. I looked at the dwarf wondering why he was here. He looked at me before looking up to see the guards come toward me. I cursed to myself as the guard said, "Thank you sir for catching his rascal."

The guard grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I growled as I kicked him in the knee and punched the other in the face before I ran passing the other guards. I jerked back flying to the floor. I looked at the dwarf again frowning at him as he held onto me. I looked at see the two guards coming toward me pissed off. One grabbed my arm trying to pull me away when he was jerked back. We looked at the dwarf to see he was still holding onto my arm. I looked at the guard who said, "Let him go."

"No," the dwarf said.

The guard glared at him as he said, "Please sir he is by law to be taken."

"Sorry but he is coming with me," the dwarf said pulling me out of the man's grasp and dragging me away as they looked at us dumbfounded.

I smiled in victory as we turned the corner. I gained my step as I began walking next to him. I then said, "Thank you sir for your help. I will get you the finesse women for your good deed now I may take my leave."

I tried walking away when I was jerked back. The man stood still as he looked at me. He then said in a cold harsh voice, "Listen here boy, you are my lassie now. Got it?"

"Wait what, sorry buddy but I don't roll that way," I said trying to slip out of his grasp.

He pulled me up to his face as he growled, "You will do it or I'll take you back to the guards."

I gulped as I shook my head yes. He nodded as he kept on walking.

We walked up to this cute small house. It seemed loud inside as the man knocked on the door. As we waited I asked, "So what is your name?"

"Thorin Oakenshield," the man said coldly not even looking at me as the door open. A tall man over towering us open the door showing a room full of twelve dwarves and one Hobbit staring at us. Well more like at Thorin. Thorin then said, "Gandalf." The tall man nodded as Thorin walked in continuing, "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost twice. And picked up a strangler."

I glared at the man as I walked in with him following his every step. He handed me his cloak which I stared at. He then pushed it against my stomach as he glared at me. I made a huff as I grabbed it and gave him a soft growl. He continued talking a little as I ignored him and rolled the cloak up into a ball form.

I started thinking how the hell I got into this mess. This was not me. I was the dangerous, trickster, half elf. Now I was some guy's servant. I huffed in annoyance as I soon was pulled out of my thinking when I heard a deep voice full of anger say, "Are you listening to me?"

I shook my head to look at Thorin who was glaring at me. I looked at him as I asked, "What?"

"I asked you, do you know how to fight," He said through his teeth.

I sighed as I answered, "Yes."

"What is your weapon of choice," He then asked crossing his arms as he arched his brow.

I rolled my eyes as I stared at the cloak and said, "Whatever I get my hands on but mostly swords."

I looked up at him as he nodded and said, "Now see Gandalf we need someone like him."

_Him_, I thought. I looked at him as my eyes widen. Thorin thought I was a man. Well that be a surprise when he figures out I'm not but maybe this would be good. It would let me adventure and do something. I looked up and tuned back in as I heard Thorin say, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."  
The dwarves laughed as they walked into another room. I looked at them in slight horror remembering the bad times I had.

I stood there beside Thorin looking at the ground as they talked. I was tuning them out not caring for their discussion. I heard a man then say, "You are going on a quest?"

I looked up to see them go silent as Gandalf said something to the hobbit. The hobbit nodded and walked off. I stared at them as the man pulled a map out. I looked a little at the map. I then read, "The Lonely Mountains." It was then I felt the mark burn causing to groan a little. I tried hiding the pain as I placed my hand on my side. The burn got worse as I saw a dragon on the map. I groaned a little more as I turned on my heels and left the room going into another room on the other side. I stood there as I lifted up my shirt to see the mark on my side glow. I groaned as I pushed my shirt down.

Right then I heard screaming which made me run back there to see Thorin standing there. I couldn't hear him as he talked. I looked at the door thinking, maybe I should run. I looked at them and then to the door before I felt my feet though take me toward the door. I quickly slipped out.

I stood there looking back and forth before I smiled. I ran down the path far from the house feeling happy. I knew one thing I would never be anyone's servant.

* * *

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and the birds chirping. The sound I loved to hear in the morning. I looked around as I jumped out of the tree. I stretched a little feeling wonderful from yesterday but there was still something wrong. It felt as if I left something behind. I shrugged it off as I started off to the next town. I was leaving the Shire behind since I had no more use for it. It was getting rather boring anyway.

I walked up a hill when I heard something. I felt the mark move. There was a dragon nearby. I jumped into a bush as I peered my head out. I looked around to see at the bottom of the hill there was a dragon. I stared at it confused why it was sitting there. Most times dragons would sleep in one area and then move but this one was far from moving. I then found out why right then as it turned its attention toward its belly. There was an egg there. It was a mother.

I nodded to myself as I heard someone familiar. I turned around to see none other than the dwarves, Gandalf and the hobbit riding right toward the nest. I thought to myself right then, _Should I tell them or leave them? _I thought about it as I remembered what Marin, my caregiver for my childhood, would do. I groaned as I got up and raced toward them.

I must have been running super face because the next thing I knew I had lost my footing as was now hurdling toward them. I flew off one of the rocks and flew. I fell right in front of them face first. I heard rustling and then a growl as I got up feeling pain strike my body. I then heard, "Look here the runaway came back."

I wiped the dirt off my face as I said, "Yes, to save you."

"We don't need you," Thorin said with anger. I held my hands up as I said, "Trust me. I speak the truth as I tell you, there is a dragon this way. Unless you want to fight it I suggest you take another path."

"How can I believe a person who runs away, for all I know you can be leading us to a trap," Thorin said glaring at me.

I huffed as I said, "Why would I do that to a man who didn't do anything bad to me. You did help me so I'm here to help you. That is all. You don't have to listen to me. Go ahead lead yourself to a dragon's nest."

Gandalf then said, "Thorin I suggest we trust the boy. After all he did fall in front of us on his face just to tell us there is a dragon in our way."

He looked at me as I stared indifferently at him. He shrugged as he said, "Well if you are right were shall we go to instead?"

I smiled as I said, "Well let me show you a way to the Lonely Mountains without fighting the dragon over here."

I turned on my heels and began walking.

* * *

We walked along as I heard whispers and muffles behind me. I then heard someone say, "Uncle why are you trusting this boy?"

Thorin then said, "Because, Gandalf said so."

"True, but uncle Gandalf may be wrong this time, what if," The man was then interrupted as Thorin said rather loudly, "I made my decision Kili we are following the boy and that is it."

I turned around to stopping as I looked at Thorin and then the man who must be Kili. Kili and I looked eyes as I felt something bolt in my body. As if it was a spark. He glared at me as I glared back at him. He huffed as he rode back to the end of the line. I shrugged as I kept going along.

It was noon when we past the dragon's nest. I turned to Thorin as I said, "See no trap."

"You are right, thank you for your help," Thorin said with no kindness.

I shrugged it off as I said, "Well I'll be off."

I then heard someone say, "You are leaving so soon."

"Yes I have things to do a dragon to kill," I said not noticing what I said. I then realized what I said when I noticed they were looking at me confused. I then said, "What?"

A man with white bread said, "You are going to fight a dragon alone?"

"Yes, it has been my fate to fight the dragon they call Smaug," I said not caring if they knew.

I then saw their eyes widen as Thorin asked, "How are you going to kill him alone?"

I arched my brow as I said, "Well I have a weapon that can kill the dragon."

They looked at each other before looking at Thorin who said, "May we ask for your assistant on our quest? We are going to fight the dragon Smaug also."

Right then she perked up. She started scratching at my head as I said softly, "Be quiet."

"What," Thorin asked annoyed.

I looked up as I said, "What? I said yes."

He looked at me as nodded. I sighed in relief as they began riding again. I then walked along with them in the back. I couldn't believe it. Them. It had to be them.


End file.
